Kissed in the Rain
by symphonies of you
Summary: Molly is a quiet, bookish girl of a quiet, shy disposition. Lorcan is a reserved, observant boy who looks from far. Their lives become entwined after one rainy day. Their innocent friendship blossoms into something more...  One-shot.


**_Hey everyone. It's me, AGAIN, back with another one-shot. This time it's about one of my favorite pairings: Molly and Lorcan. It took me a while to write this because of finals [which I'm still studying for...]. So, here it is!_**

Title: Kissed in the Rain

* * *

><p>She was diligently studying in the Ravenclaw common room for a difficult Charms exam when she heard the soft pitter-patter of raindrops colliding against the windows. She peered out of the water-streaked windows and watched the beautiful raindrops dotting her vision of the world outside. The auburn-haired girl loved the way the water always felt <em>ohsovery<em> invigorating and cooling against her skin. She loved how lovely the Hogwarts grounds looked when splattered with water. She loved to observe raindrops as they fell to the earth. Molly Audrey Weasley _loved_ the rain. The brown-eyed girl of fifteen years quietly closed her book for Advanced Charms and thought to throw her favorite sky-blue raincoat on but quickly decided against it. She hurried outside and laughed as she twirled around in the rain. An upbeat song penetrated her mind and she began to sing. She danced freely, she leaped for joy, she shouted gleefully, she sang her heart out like nobody was watching.

.

x

.

But there was someone watching. A certain shaggy blond-haired boy with entrancing blue-green eyes. Lorcan Scamander. He was a quiet, observant boy of sixteen passing by in the corridors when he saw a girl with a heart so pure and innocent outside enjoying herself in the rain. Lorcan glanced more closely and his eyes widened when he realized he was watching little Molly Weasley. She was a Ravenclaw like him, a year beneath him. He never really talked much, not even at the bustling, festive Weasley gatherings he constantly attended with his family. He was a bookish person, a lot like Molly. They shared a sort of connection—at parties they were always seated next to each other reading books and rolled their eyes at each other whenever there was a shriek of surprise emitted due to little James Potter and Fred's pranks. But they uttered not a word whenever they were together. Instead, they were silently observing, discovering, learning about each other. But Lorcan never knew that Molly too had a passion for the rain. He halted his footsteps and began strode over to where she was. "Wow," he mumbled quietly. She looked so beautiful with her auburn curls flailing wildly and freely from her serene face and her eyes closed shut as she whirled around and around without stopping for a breath. Her slender arms were spread apart from her body she danced; she looked so _graceful_. So _beautiful_. Not like the insipid girls at Hogwarts nowadays with their faces caked with make-up looking so _fake_ like _plastic dolls_. Molly looked herself, so naturally _elegant_ without even trying.

.

He gently tapped her shoulder, and she abruptly came to a sudden stop in movement. Her eyes flashed open, and he widened his eyes. Her big eyes were an honest, deep brown with few tiny gold flecks swirling amidst the brown. He had never seen her eyes before, as silly as it may sound. She always had her face turned away from him and looked somewhere else but him; she felt uncomfortable looking people in the eye as he had discovered while trying to get to know her. It rattled him that he knew so much about her from observing her actions and gestures, but he had never gazed into her eyes or studied her face or watched her facial expressions morph into other emotions. She flushed furiously with her cheeks tinged with red as she turned to run from him.

.

x

.

Her cheeks burned with the Weasley blush she, sadly, inherited from her family. She had always felt comfortable around him because of his usually quiet, unquestioning disposition. But she felt discomfited around him today for some unknown reason. She felt a burning sensation at the nape of her neck and teeny tiny butterflies fluttering around in her uneasy stomach. Molly tingled from embarrassment and hoped Lorcan miraculously didn't notice her dancing in the rain. Did he think her utterly ridiculous and child-like? She twisted around to hastily dash away from him when he placed a hand on her shivering shoulder to stop her. He noticed her shivering and concernedly inquired, "Are you cold? Do you need my coat?" For the first time, she dragged her eyes from the emerald grass sparkling with raindrops to his eyes. She gasped. His eyes were a striking blue-green that magnetically drew her to him; she felt herself drowning in his ocean-like eyes until he self-consciously cleared his throat. Her cheeks flushed again as he carefully wrapped his coat around her fragile, slim body. After a moment of silence and enjoying each other's company, he softly asks, "Do you feel warmer yet?" She takes a while to answer but when she opens her mouth to speak her teeth chatter from the cold.

.

x

.

He felt an urge to protect her like a father penguin shielding its child. Lorcan enveloped his strong arms around her before she could protest. He hoped his body emanated enough warmth to bring her body temperature back to normal. Blimey, she was freezing. "What in the name of Merlin's sodding pants possessed you to go out in the rain without a coat in freezing temperatures?" he wondered aloud. She softly spoke, "I love the rain dearly. It's so dreamy and wonderful. It helps me relax." That was the most he had ever heard her speak to him. Lorcan was at a lost for words. Her voice sounded so tiny and unused; she reminded him of a budding flower about to bloom into its delicate beauty. He grinned. "Well, I like the rain too," he replied. An endearingly bright smile lit up her face in excitement that her companion also loved the rain. He just about melted at the sight of her amazing smile that pretty much illuminated his whole world. Then realization hit him. He just might be in love with Molly Audrey Weasley.

.

x

.

He brought her back inside to the Ravenclaw common room by the roaring fire. They slowly became friends. The pair always walked with each other before and after classes, studied together in the library, frolicked around near the Black Lake. They were of _brevity_, not volubility. But eventually they began to open up and trust each other with their secrets untold to anyone else. The professors and students whispered about them and betted on their likeliness of being a couple. Whenever a family member or acquaintance suggested a growing romance between them, they'd laugh good-naturedly and deny it of course. But secretly they both wanted _more_ than friendship.

.

She now loved something more than the rain. She was positively sure that she loved Lorcan Scamander, her best friend, more than just in a platonic way. She admired his humility, his confidence, his intelligence. She liked how he didn't act like normal, insolent boys, how he never acted like a foul, contemptuous git. She adored his gentleness, his sweet countenance, his laughter and smile. Molly loved the way his eyes shone whenever he was talking about something he loved, the way his shaggy blond hair swept upon his brow. She loved how incredibly _good-looking_ he was even though he made her feel as dull and ugly as a toad. All these qualities she loved about him were absolutely cliché, but they were special because they were _him_. But she knew that Lorcan couldn't possibly ever love her back. _Because she was plain, little Molly Weasley_.

.

He now knew for sure that he was irrevocably and totally in love with Molly Audrey Weasley. The feelings he felt for her were definitely not platonic. They were the opposite of a friendly sort of emotion. He loved her wild curls, her earnest, curious eyes, her tiny frame snuggled against him when they fell asleep studying on the couches in the common room. Her inquisitiveness, her eagerness to learn, her patience, her lovable self captivated him. He loved every single thing, every single detail, every little inch of her. Lorcan loved every moment spent with her because she was the only person that could make him laugh so and utter more than several words at a time. He had a special smile reserved for his Molly. _She was _that _special_.

.

x

.

_A few months later…_

It was a Saturday in April, and she was working on a 15-inch essay about the Essence of Dittany for Potions with Lorcan. Then, she heard its melodious sound. _The rain_. They looked at each other in delight and rushed outside hand in hand. Molly and Lorcan reveled in the glorious sight of raindrops glittering upon the trees and grass. They chortled at the airheaded girls loudly shrieking and scurrying over each other to get out of the rain and avoid ruining their carefully-styled hair. She darted over to their favorite tree with its beloved, intricately gnarled branches by the Black Lake. A grin formed its way onto Lorcan's face as he too sprinted over to their tree. They began laughing for no apparent reason as they were getting drenched by the heavy downpour. They looked at each other beaming as they leaned against the oak's trunk for cover. Enjoying themselves while being surrounded by the rain. It was a force of nature that was truly _magical_. Quite ordinary, but impressive.

.

The rain relented and slowed down to a drizzle. He began crawling out from under the massive oak and tugged her along with him. He began singing with his clear, ringing voice, and hers joined his in unison as they sang about true love. Lorcan became self-conscious this time around when her small hand touched his cheek with a tender smile on her face. He couldn't help it. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He felt the fiery sensation of love for this wonderful girl coursing through his body from his head to his toes. Tingling, smoldering, burning. It was amazing. It was completely cliché, but it was everything he had dreamed of for the past few months.

.

x

.

She felt her stomach flip when he leaned down toward her with his blond hair hanging in his eyes. He kissed her. Her lips tingled from his warm, soft touch. Her heart filled with something so strong and powerful. Something like love. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced. Electrifying, shocking, prominent. Her first kiss. _Kissed in the rain._

_._

x

.

They finally got what they've been hoping for. _True love_. And Molly received her only wish on a wishing star: to kiss Lorcan Scamander in the rain. They both had their first kisses that remarkable day. _With each other in the rain_. It was one of the best days of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So, how was it? Liked it or hated it? I probably had a bunch of grammatical errors seeing as I rushed through the process of writing this during my breaks between studying. PLEASE suggest another pairing for me to write. And I'll give a virtual cookie if you do review._**

**_Well, hope you liked it! :D_**

**_~muSicLuHvER(:_**


End file.
